


Negotiations

by ThatShyWriter



Category: Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 1899 flashbacks, Dorks in Love, Fantastic Beasts series timeline, Grindeldore, M/M, Memories, Not rated yet but will be at some point, Second Chances, alternative universe, first fanfic, maybe smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatShyWriter/pseuds/ThatShyWriter
Summary: A secret meeting between two that are meant to be enemies leads to something more. Negotiations are in order which in return will either mend or break the relationship between Gellert and Albus.(I suck at descriptions, may update a better one in the future.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to me late one night from a dream and so I decided to write a fanfiction based on it. I hope you enjoy.

**August 10, 1929**

Dark grey clouds filled the sky, leaving scattered shadows throughout the town of Paris. A man with platinum blonde hair that stood out against his outfit of dark fabric and leather, walked down the street, weaving in between crowds of townspeople. Heterochromia eyes were fixated on one rooftop in particular where a figure stood in the distance, looking out into the town below.

Swiftly making his way to the shadows of a back alleyway, the blonde observed his surroundings for a moment and apparated up on to the occupied rooftop. Another man stood only a few feet away, one with an outfit of grey, Auburn hair and a growing beard to match.

The man’s hands were in his coat’s pockets and he remained where he was, not turning around to face the other. “Gellert, fancy seeing you here. I thought you’d come.”

“Albus.” Gellert said, giving a curt nod. “Still enjoying the glorious view from the bird’s eye view I see.”

“It wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t.” Albus turned to face the other, amusement in his gaze. “I take it you received my letter then? You did reply after all.”

Gellert’s expression on the other hand was blank, unreadable. “Why else would I have come? We haven’t seen each other in how many years?”

“Thirty years.” Came the answer, followed by a sigh. “Far too long, but given the circumstances, not long enough it seems.”

“Not long enough indeed.” Gellert agreed. “Though I do have to ask, why have you asked for my presence?”

“I wish to negotiate with you.” Albus stated after a moment of hesitation. “So long as you care to listen.”

“Perhaps. If it peaks my interest. I’m a busy man, Albus. It’s best you get to the point.” The tone in Gellert’s voice hinted at hostility. He was in no mood for pointless banter. He still wasn’t sure if coming here had been a good idea.

“You know as well as I do that what you’re doing is wrong.” Albus said calmly, unwavered at the other‘s tone.

“Wrong?” Gellert echoed in a way that made the word seem as if it were poison. “I see nothing wrong with what I’m doing. You once wished to accomplish the same. The only difference is I have the drive to complete our once shared goal.”

“You are killing others with little regard for what happens.” Albus shook his head, almost in disbelief. “That is wrong, at least it is in my personal morals.”

“And yet, you used to agree.” Gellert countered, remembering when Albus had worked by his side. How they had spent many hours discussing their plans for the world. How close the two had been. He remembered all of it.

“I agreed in the necessary force and nothing more.” Albus pointed out, trying to get the other to see reason. “You’ve taken it much too far.”

Gellert snorted and looked away from the man. “You can’t have a peaceful revolution, Albus. That is impossible. Only a fool would think otherwise.”

“Only a fool would turn a blind eye to what they have done and not see the error of their ways.” Albus remarked.

A sound that resembled a growl escaped as Gellert looked at Albus. “I'm doing this to benefit our kind or have you forgotten?”

“Who are you benefiting Gellert?” Albus argued. “Our kind is dying as a result of this revolution.”

“That is what war leads to!” Gellert snapped. “People die as much as you want to believe otherwise. It is whether or not the goal is reached that matters, or those who have fallen die in vain. Do not act as if I’m the villain, you are just as much at fault, but do not forget that the Ministry is what started this chaos. The old ways should no longer exist. Our kind was dying because of those laws. Change is inevitable. The muggles have moved on, yet we are stuck in the past.”

Albus fell silent at that and turned to look out into the distance, a frown on his lips. He hated that Gellert was right. He couldn’t defend himself, even if he tried. He had made those choices and in return it had cost his sister her life. He also couldn’t deny that the Ministry had played a role in building the fundamentals of this revolution, creating the drive to start it. Gellert and himself had made the decision to stand against them. Of course, only Gellert was doing so now.

“What are you really doing here?” Gellert asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had now formed.

“To reason with you.” Albus spoke softly, not looking at the man who had now moved beside him. “To hope you’d be willing to change. For your ways to not be so corrupt.” And because I wanted to see you again. He thought sadly to himself. “I see that we’re not going to agree, are we?”

Gellert‘s hands were clasped behind his back as he too looked out into the distance. “If I agreed, what would you do?”

“I would consider coming back to you and working by your side again.” Albus admitted. “The way we did years ago.”


	2. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days prior to the prologue. Albus gets the courage to send Gellert a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone and thank you so much for your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**August 6, 1929 (Four days earlier)**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus shut the door behind him as he walked into a side room. A room he had been to many times already in the past two years. Slowly, hesitantly, he walked up to the all too familiar mirror, doubt and longing in his gaze. He knew he shouldn’t be here, this mirror would surely drive him mad.  _ It will only be for a moment. _ He told himself, attempting to fulfill the promise his mind had insisted upon. Pushing the self doubt away, he pulled the curtain down to face the image of the man he had once called his own. 

Platinum blonde hair and heterochromia eyes stared back at him, tempting to draw him in. He looked away sharply, trying to rid the image in his mind, but all too soon did he surrender and look back. 

Gellert stood before him, his hands clasped nearly behind his back. Albus’ breath caught as he searched the other’s expression and he had to remind himself it wasn’t real, however much he wished it was. It couldn’t be.  _ This is your heart playing tricks upon you, targeting your deepest desires. _ His conscience screamed at him and yet he ignored it. 

It hurt the longer he stared, his chest ached and his throat felt as if a lump had formed, but it was welcoming and felt like home. Memories of the past stirred in his mind and instead of pushing them away, he embraced it. 

Memories of a boy with hair as gold as the sun, a boy with a smile that could bend anyone to his will with just a glance and eyes that held so many secrets. Memories of another with auburn hair, who was captivated by the one he had just met, wanting to learn and explore the mysterious boy to find out what secrets he held. If Albus had only known what the future held, would he have still been so drawn to Gellert? If he could tell his younger self what would happen, would he have listened? Somehow in his heart, he knew he would have been too stubborn to listen. 

Tearing his gaze away from the mirror, Albus looked towards the ground, wiping away stray tears that had fallen with a hint of frustration. _You’re better than this. You shouldn’t grieve over the past. It’s over._ _What’s done is done as much as you wish you could change it._

With a sigh as he tried to regather his dignity, he pulled the silver pendent from one of his pant’s pockets, holding it up into view. He looked at the promise that had been made so many years ago with dull eyes. How could he destroy it? How could he just forget everything? Good or bad, some of the memories from that summer was the best he had ever had. He couldn’t let them go. Not so easily. They were all he had left.

Still, the events that happened in Paris two years ago made their way into his mind. So many had died at that rally. Some being young witches and wizards he had taught himself in the very castle he now stood in. The ministry hadn’t heeded his warning and a grave price was paid for their ignorance. He knew something needed to be done, but he wasn’t sure if he could fight Gellert. He wasn’t sure if he could ignore the feelings that still lingered. 

Perhaps there was a solution? Maybe, just maybe he could get Gellert to see reason. 

Maybe he’d be able to negotiate with him.

Albus had to try, turning away from the mirror, he stepped out of the room, tucking the pendent back into his pocket as he walked quickly and quietly down the corridors of the castle. He was grateful the halls were empty, most of the students were now asleep given the time of night. After a few minutes, he reached his quarters, heading inside and shutting the door softly behind him. He made his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair before grabbing a piece of parchment and setting it down upon the wood as he grabbed a quill. Dipping the end into some ink, he began to write. 

  
  


** _Dear, Gellert_ **

** _It’s been far too long since we last communicated with each other and I found myself contemplating the likelihood of a reunion. I seem to have come to a decision as I’m writing this letter to you now. Should you wish to come, I’ll meet you four days from tonight, in Paris. A rooftop will be the best area to converse, but you will have to figure out which one. _ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Albus_ **

Somewhat satisfied, but mainly unsure if he was making the right choice, he closed the letter into an envelope and gave it to his owl to carry off before his second thoughts consumed him. He had to talk to Gellert. Whether the man chose to listen or agree to a meeting was up in the open. Anything could come as a result. 

He watched as the bird flew out of the nearest open window with an expression that showed countless emotions. Not caring if his mask fell, no one would see him this time of night anyway. 

Rubbing at his temple, Albus put his head in his hands, his gaze now fixated on the desk itself. Was this truly the right choice? Would it work or was he just being optimistic? Was it perhaps because he longed to see the man again or was it because of something more.

He couldn’t figure out the answer. 

His thoughts were scrambled and his heart was now racing in his chest. He just wanted to tune everything out, but it was as if a thousand voices were speaking all at once and he couldn’t shut them out.  _ You’re a fool for loving him. You shouldn’t love him.  _ His conscience screamed at him.  _ Yet, I still do. I always will. _

It wasn’t long until he gave up and decided to try and get some rest. He stood up and went to his bedroom area, changing out of his day clothes and into his pajamas. Only moments later, he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over himself and turning on his side with a sigh. 

Albus tossed and turned several times throughout the night, nightmares getting the best of him, but after a fight, he was able to drift off into a slumber. 

When he woke, he was surprised to find the letter he received in the morning's first light. Gellert had replied.

***************************

**August 6, 1929 (Four days earlier)**

**Nurmengard Castle, Austria **

_ Again. That’s the third time this week! _ Gellert thought bitterly to himself. A group of Aurors had found one of his safehouses. Well, three of them. He had been suspicious after it happened the first time, but now he was sure that there was a traitor in his ranks.  _ Who could it be? _

It was certainly not Vinda Rosier, she had been at his side for several years now and each time her loyalty was tested, she had passed with flying colors. She was his second in command after all.

Could it be Carrow, Nigel or Krafft? Somehow he doubted it. They did what was asked of them right away, even to the point of killing if necessary. Macduff and Abernathy weren’t far off from following orders either and each of them had been at his side for a few years now as well.

Credence and Queenie then came to his mind. They had been with him for two years now, but he was certain they had their doubts. Still, it was a dead end. Neither one of them were aligned with the ministry, except for Queenie. Though she seemed to enjoy her time here. 

He scoffed and leaned back in his chair, burning the letter in his hand with a wandless spell and watching as the embers slowly turned the parchment into ash. He’d find answers. In time. For now he needed to focus on setting up another series of safehouses and handling those Aurors that were now presenting a problem. That wouldn’t take long to resolve. He’d handle the Aurors himself if he needed to. 

He turned slightly in his chair to look out of the large window, his gaze resting on Austrian Alps in the brief distance. It was a gorgeous view and relaxing if one looked out into the snow-covered mountain peaks long enough. Unfortunately, not much could be seen of it at this hour. The sky was dark and there was no moon to reflect the lighting in the snow. However, when dawn came, it would be a glorious sight. 

_ Albus would have liked this view. Being as sentimental as he is. _

The sudden thought only caused him to narrow his eyes. Absolutely not. He would not think of the man who betrayed him. He would not think of the man who left the cause he swore he’d stay part of. Never, and yet the auburn haired man was all he could think of. Albus crept up on his thoughts far more than he cared to admit. 

_ I loved him. _ Gellert cursed silently.  _ I loved him and he still left. I offered to give him the world and in return he decided it was no longer worth it. That I was no longer worth it. Yet, I still think of him. He lingers in my conscience and dare I say it, he also lingers in my heart. That fool of a man. I could have given him everything he wanted. Everything. _

A sudden noise of wings flapping stirred him from his thoughts and he saw an owl sitting on the small ledge beside the window, holding something in its beak.  _ Another letter. _

Standing up, he opened the window and let the bird inside, taking the letter as he wondered who it was from. Seeing nothing on the envelope, he opened it hesitantly, recognizing the handwriting at once. 

It was from Albus.

Gellert‘s eyes scanned the writing only growing more surprised at each word. Albus wanted to meet up with him, to talk. A few days from now. What had caused this so suddenly after all this time? 

Walking back over to his desk, he sat down and wrote a letter back. His expression blank. He was curious and therefore he made the decision to agree to meet up with the other. 

  
  


** _Dear, Albus_ **

** _What a surprise! I had thought you’d forgotten about me. I will indeed meet up with you, but you must be alone or your hope for us to converse will end. However, I’m curious as to why you’ve made this decision after so many years. If you’re the same Albus I once knew then you obviously have something more up your sleeve. _ **

** _Sincerely, _ **

** _Gellert _ **

  
  


After sealing the letter in an envelope, he handed it to the owl who swiftly left the castle moments later, flying off into the distance. Gellert watched until the bird was out of view and decided he’d get some rest, heading right into his bedroom.

He changed his clothes and put his pajamas on, climbing into his bed and pulling the sheets over himself. His mind drifted off to Albus once more and he looked at the empty spot beside him in the bed, imagining what it would be like to have the man beside him again. The way it was meant to be. If that was even possible now. 

_ I will see you soon, Albus.  _

Was the last thought he had before he drifted off into sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
